24fandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons used by Jack Bauer
This is a list of weapons used by Jack Bauer over the course of 24. Season 1 Palmer Cap-Chur Short Range Projector When Jack Bauer left George Mason in his office to call Division, Mason, not knowing of Jack's perception of him, let Jack go downstairs to get some coffee while he made the call. Jack had Nina Myers hand him a binder, of which he used to hide the weapon until he can return to his office. Without hesitation, Jack presented and fired a dart into Mason's thigh, sedating him, and knocking him out for about 30 minutes. SIG Sauer P228/P229 (with and without suppressor) Jack Bauer's most common weapon throughout Season 1 was the two-tone SIG Sauer P228 with a nickel-plated slide. In several scenes, it transforms into a very similar compact SIG Sauer P229. Jack initially armed himself with the pistol when was in his office, while he talked to and prepared his aid Richard Walsh. He used this pistol throughout most of his gun battles in Season 1 including: * at Dunlop Plaza - "Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am" * in pursuit of Greg Penticoff - "Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am" * the staged death of Nina Myers - "Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am" * rescuing his family - "Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm" * fleeing Ira Gaines' compound - "Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm" * the detention center siege - "Day 1: 8:00pm-9:00pm" * windshield shootout with Nina Myers - "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am" TAC Folder - Benchmade Mini-Reflex This mini-blade was first used during "Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am," after the shootout with the unknown attackers at Dunlop Plaza. First used on the stairwell as he cut open Richard Walsh's shirt sleeve in order to redress his wound. After helping Richard Walsh take down two gunmen, Jack approached the corpse of one after telling Walsh he would ID him. Jack holstered his pistol, flicked out the 3-inch blade of his TAC folder and severed the thumb of the downed hostile for a fingerprint. Later on he used this to cut Kevin Carroll loose in the back seat of his car, before entering Ira Gaines' compound. Magnum Research Lone Eagle During "Day 1: 7:00am-8:00am," under strict orders from Ira Gaines, Jack was directed to Senator David Palmer's breakfast appearance at the Santa Clarita Power Plant, where he used his CTU clearance to smuggle in an attaché briefcase. Once inside and out of sight he was approached by the hired assassin, Jonathan Matijevich posing as photographer Martin Belkin. Jonathan took the case, opened it, and told Jack to assemble the Lone Eagle, thereby getting Jack's prints on the weapon. Glock 17 After escaping Secret Service a little after 8:00 AM, Jack managed to hang onto the Glock 17 9mm pistol he had taken from Secret Service agent Alan Hayes. He held on to the weapon for at least another 4 hours and used it to aid in his family's escape from Gaines' compound. At one point, Jack simultaneous fired his Sig Sauer P228 and the Glock 17. Microtech HALO When Jack Bauer detained businessmen Ted Cofell in the back of his limo between 10:00am and 11:00am, Cofell unexpectedly drew a Microtech HALO automatic knife from a hidden section of his car. Jack disarmed Cofell and kept the blade for himself. Beretta 92FS When Teri Bauer was given a handgun by Rick Allen, she used to in an effort to kill Eli Stram. However, the gun supplied by Rick did not discharge when desired. The resulting scuffle ended with Teri shooting Eli dead with his own 92FS. When Jack rescued his family, he added this weapon to his inventory. He fired several rounds from his Beretta 92FS at Gaines and his men, providing sufficient cover fire for Teri and Kim to flee. S&W mod. 5904 During Episode 11 "Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm," Rick gives Teri Bauer a gun to protect herself against Eli should he return. Later on, Jack Bauer takes this weapon: a Smith & Wesson Model 59 9mm handgun, and ejects its magazine. IMI UZI sub-machine gun During his decision to help Jack Bauer and his family escape, Rick Allen ventured into the domestic terrorist compound and acquired a van, snatching an IMI Uzi 9mm submachine gun from under the noses of the guards immediately prior. When he escaped Gaines, he engaged in a fire fight behind the van, helping Jack by spraying cover fire. After Jack punctured the fuel line under the car with his micro-tech HALO blade, the two ran clear. Jack covered Rick on the ground after Rick sustained an arm wound and collected his Uzi from the floor, shooting the remainder of the magazine into the ruptured tank. A spark ignited the flammable petroleum and the van exploded. HK MP5A4 During the raid on the DOD detention center, prior to gearing up every man on base, Jack helps a civilian get ready. He shows him how to hold and aim a Heckler and Koch MP5 SMG. Colt M4A1 Carbine (XM177 Mock Up) When he discovered the Department of Defense's top secret detention facility, Jack Bauer quickly convinced Mark DeSalvo of a possible attack by an unknown terrorist organization. Due to the minimal staff of the center, Jack suggested that all personnel dress in battle fatigues and bear arms. When they secured the landing pad for the transport chopper at 7:20pm, Jack was seen with a Colt M4A1 Carbine. Kitchen knife ]] When being held hostage at Nikola's Delights, Jack grabbed a kitchen knife from the tray held by Mila Luminović and used it to threaten the waitress. However, Victor Drazen shot her in the head before he could use her as leverage. Heckler & Koch USP When Jack believed his daughter was killed by the Drazens, he broke down, and prepared himself to kill Andre and Victor Drazen. In addition to the Heckler & Koch USP handgun he had already armed himself with from the government vehicle, Jack opened the cache and took an identical gun. Soon after driving the van through the wall of the Drazen hideout, he went on a rampage throughout the docking yard, killing every hostile. Jack eventually caught up with the Drazens, killing Andre with a single round to the heart. After a confrontation, Jack shot Victor several times before his magazine emptied and took back his signature P228/P229. Season 2 Beretta 92FS Jack Bauer drew this weapon and shot Marshall Goren through the heart. Jack checked his pulse and requested a hacksaw. Jack later rearmed himself with another 92FS from the rear of a CTU vehicle. He held onto it for the final hours of Day 2. SW Model 60 Prior to going undercover as Jack Roush, Jack was given a Smith & Wesson Mod. 60 from Michelle Dessler. This little snub nose revolver remained well hidden for a couple hours until Jack pulled it on Eddie Grant, evidently blowing his cover and gaining an address to the location of Joseph Wald. DKW Sandshark Between 10:00am and 11:00am, when Eddie's crew set the charges to destroy CTU, Jack Bauer was forced to maintain his cover of Jack Roush but was obligated to warn CTU. He allowed his captive, Cam Strocker to escape with a message for Tony Almeida. To convincingly maintain his cover, he took out a DKW Sandshark blade and sliced a section on the rear of his scalp, enough to make it bleed. When Eddie and his men returned, it looked as though the phone-company hostage hit Jack to escape. Beretta 92FS Inox Although the exact make and model as the Beretta 92FS series, this version was stainless steel instead of blued. Jack Bauer acquired this after aiming his revolver at Eddie in the car. Seconds after, he was fired upon by Eddie's crew, and was forced to return fire with both guns in hand. He discarded the revolver, and turned in time to see Eddie in the car attempting to run Jack down. Jack fired several rounds through the windshield of the car, hitting Eddie no less than 3 times in the face and head. Jack held onto the Inox Beretta for the rest of the hour, including the confrontation with Joseph Wald. Mossberg 500 Mariner Once at Wald's hideout, Jack reassumed his cover as Jack Roush. He gained entry to Wald's home and pulled the Inox Beretta on him. Immediately afterward, he upgraded to the Mossberg 500 pump action shotgun on the lounge. He began to question Wald when a guard dog jumped onto Jack, allowing Wald to escape. Jack used the shotgun to rid of the guard dog, then chase Wald into the rear yard. He then used it to attempt entry to the steel panic room, in which Wald locked himself. Pick axe When Wald enters his panic room, Jack attempts to hack his way through the plywood with a pick axe he found in the shed. SIG Sauer P228 Between 1:00pm and 2:00pm, Jack Bauer interrogated Nina Myers. One of his tactics was to suddenly draw his SIG Sauer P228 and fire 2 shots close to Myers' head. Jack kept the P228 on him through most of the day, including: * "2:00pm-3:00pm" - Mamud Rasheed Faheen's hideout * "4:00pm-5:00pm" - the shootout with the Coral Snake * "8:00pm-9:00pm" - shooting out the tires of the plane * "9:00pm-10:00pm" - taking down Marie Warner * "1:00am-2:00am" - a shootout with Jonathan Wallace at the sniping commandos * "2:00am-3:00am" - shooting the driver of an enemy vehicle HK P2A1 After recovering from a plane crash, Jack and Nina grabbed supplies and began their hike up to higher ground for assistance. Thought to be alone, the sight of a mercenary group called the Coral Snake surprised them. After seeing them execute Rick Phillips, Jack turned to see a soldier advancing on him and Nina. With nothing else to resort to, Bauer fired the HK P2A1 survival flare pistol at the incoming mercenary. The soldier's chest was set afire as his assault rifle discharged on his collapse. Colt M4A1 Carbine with Acog sight and PEQ-15-2 Laser/Light Hybrid After taking down a commando, Jack stole his Colt M4A1 Carbine assault rifle and ammunition bag from his body. He used this to take down several more Coral Snakes in his flee with Nina Myers. The M4A1 Jack Bauer used has had several upgrades on its R.I.S. (Rail Interface System), including a Trijicon ACOG scope, an AN/PEQ-2 laser sight, and a vertical foregrip. Mossberg 500 (beanbag) During "5:00pm-6:00pm," CTU struck the possible location of Syed Ali. In order to question any hostiles, Jack Bauer went in with a pump action Mossberg 500, loaded with nonlethal beanbag ammunition. Once under fire, he tailed behind the cover of a CTU Tactical agent with a riot shield, and strategically shot the terrorist in the neck with a single shot. Moments after, the terrorist committed suicide with a hidden cyanide capsule. Telescopic steel baton Episode 12 during Day 2, Jack uses a Tactical team member's telescopic baton to take down Syed Ali. After knocking the gun from his hand and hitting him across the back, Jack stabs the weapon into a box and uses his full strength to prevent Ali from committing suicide. Ingram MAC-10 Jack Bauer had a meeting with 'the seventh man,' Jonathan Wallace shortly after midnight. Before meeting up with him, he armed himself with an Ingram MAC-10 sub-machine gun from the rear armory in the trunk of a CTU SUV. He used this in the gun battle between 1:00am and 2:00am, shooting at the sniping commandos who wanted the chip. Beretta 9000s Pistol Whilst gearing up for the bombardment between 1:00am and 2:00am, Jack took 2 weapons from the CTU SUV. The first weapon was a Mac 10, the other, was a Beretta 9000. HK USP Tactical (suppressed) After being released from his restraints, Jack Bauer watched his torturer suffocate. Jack drew the Heckler & Koch USP Tactical .45 handgun from his shoulder holster and gained the attention of the neighboring guards. He killed them, then told his torturer that he will end his suffering if he told Jack about his boss' identity. The torturer complied, and Jack gave him a double-tap from the pistol. HK SR9T Prior to 8:00am, Jack Bauer and Sherry Palmer pursued Peter Kingsley. During the sting operation, Sherry coaxed Kingsley into a confession, and Jack repositioned himself on higher ground. He covertly took down Kingsley's sniper, Scott, and acquired his Heckler and Koch SR9T sniper rifle. When Kingsley determined that Sherry was bluffing, he ordered Scott to kill Sherry. Jack then used the rifle to take out four of Kingsley's men to cover Sherry's escape. Walther PPK During his rendezvous with Sherry Palmer, Jack was tackled offguard by one of Kingsley's henchmen. Jack was forced to use hand-to-hand combat with the opponent, having had his handgun knocked clear. In the course of the action, Jack noticed that the man had an ankle holster, in which was a loaded Walther PPK pistol. Bauer drew the gun and the two fought over its control, evidently discharging the weapon before it was knocked clear. Later on, after Jack killed the henchman and began to suffer aggressive heart pain, Peter Kingsley approached Jack with a gun drawn. Jack quickly grasped the PPK, only to find the gun either jammed or empty. Seconds later, a sniper in the hovering CTU helicopter took Kingsley down, saving Jack. Season 3 HK USP Compact After Seasons 1 and 2 Jack Bauer changes his weapon of choice from the Sig Sauer P228 (9mm Parabellum) pistol to the smaller, accurate, powerful, lighter, polymer-framed Heckler and Koch USP Compact, also chambered for the 9mm Parabellum cartridge. He uses this throughout the entire day. Remington 870 Before heading to David Goss's last known location with Chase Edmunds, Jack gears up with a Remington 870 shotgun, although he never needed to use it. Riot Baton During the prisoner riot (caused by Jack to help free Ramon Salazar), the two take down and gear up posing as a pair of Justice Department Riot Guards. He uses the baton to beat several prisoners before being overcome and being carried away. S&W Model 66 After creating the prison break so that he could escape with Ramon Salazar, Jack Bauer is captured and forced to play a game of Russian Roulette by the overpowering prisoners. The weapon they used was a Smith & Wesson Model 66 revolver. Beretta 92FS Pistol Once finally free of the prisoners (pending a CTU counter-strike), Jack and Ramon escape and find their way to an exit point near a helipad. The weapon Jack manages to locate is a Beretta 92FS Pistol. He holds onto this for a little more than an hour, up until he takes Ramon to meet with his brother's men when he is knocked unconscious. Jack later gets another Beretta from one of Nina Myers bodyguards. That gun changes hands several times, including the death of Hector Salazar by Ramon Salazar, before ending up in Bauer's hands again. Jack keeps it the whole plane ride back to LA (including aiming it at the pilot and threatening him not to turn around), before using it one last time on Nina Myers as she escapes custody. He kills her with 3 shots at pointblank. Smith & Wesson SW99 Jack Bauer wakes up handcuffed in a luggage/baggage storage section in Salazar's private jet. He is being guarded by Pedro, one of Hector's men. After faking an attack, Jack uses his legs to snap his captor's neck, uncuff and arm himself with a SW99 9mm handgun. He later takes the plane, holding Salazar, his guards, and the female entertainment at gunpoint until they can land and talk with Hector Salazar. (Note,This gun is not the Walther P99 as previously stated, but rather the American clone, the Smith & Wesson SW99. This is shown by the curved rather than hooked trigger guard). Walther PPK In Episode 8: 8pm - 9pm, Jack Bauer's defection is tested by Ramon Salazar. Guards bring in Chase Edmunds, who was captured entering Mexico unaware at the time of Jack's undercover plans. Salazar gives Jack a Walther PPK pistol, and tells him to kill Chase. He aims the gun at his partner, and calling Salazar's bluff, pulls the trigger. MOD Massad Ayoob Razorback When the sale for the virus is complete, and Nina Myers brings Ramon Salazar the vial, he turns on Jack and tells him he doesn't need him anymore. Chase Edmunds, watching the incident through a sniper scope, shoots Salazar and saves Jack. The Delta Team then hits the zone, and Jack Bauer is forced to do whatever he can to stay alive in the middle of the firefight. He grabs the knife from a near by Mexican's belt and stabs him with it, then continues to stab the remaining of Salazar's men as they fire at the Delta Team. He takes down 3 men, and a 4th by throwing the blade. Piranha Amazon Episode 17: 5am - 6am, when Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds are at the MI6 outlet in Los Angeles they are attacked by Saunders' men. Although the helicopter takes out many of the MI6 staff members on the floor, including an important witness, Ms. White, Jack believes they are after more than it seems. They race downstairs to collect a hard-drive. Jack uses his Piranha Amazon to unscrew the drive in time to escape an explosion. Glock 26 Before Kim Bauer goes on her mission to pose as Jane Saunders, Jack hands her a gun for protection. This gun seems to be Glock 26 with a nickel-coated slide. Fire axe Episode 24: 12pm - 1pm. Chase Edmunds was bested in hand-to-hand combat by the bio-terrorist Arthur Rabens. In order to stop Rabens from escaping with the virus dispersal unit, he locked its titanium harness around his wrist. When Jack arrives and takes out Rabens, Jack sees a fire ax but says nothing. Chase sees it, and demands that Jack use it to sever his hand and free the device. After they apply a tourniquet, Jack uses the ax and Chase passes out. With seconds to spare, Jack Bauer takes the bloodied device and runs to a refrigerator in a staff room. The virus is harmlessly released within the confined space. Season 4 Glock 19 Jack Bauer took matters into his own hands after CTU proved unable to break Tomas Sherek, a terrorist informant, concerning a terrorist action about to occur that morning. Going against Erin Driscoll's orders not to intervene, he took down a CTU security guard outside the interrogation room door, stole his Glock 19 pistol, entered the room, and shot Sherek above the knee. Jack gained the information about the abduction of Secretary of Defense James Heller, literally seconds before the event occurred. SIG-Pro SP2009 In Episode 2: 8am - 9am, Ronnie Lobell was shot and killed unexpectedly. At the time, Jack Bauer was an unarmed observer. As the suspect at large speeds away, Bauer unlocks his cuffs and grabs Lobell's SIG-Pro SP2009. Jack keeps a hold of the SIG-Pro SP2009 for many hours, up until, as it seems, the local police arrest him and he is reissued his weapon of choice: the HK USP Compact. Accuracy International AW Also known as the L96A1 As Andrew Paige's life hangs in the balance, Jack displaces to gain a better vantage point with his British-made Accuracy International AE sniper rifle. After the suspect he is ghosting leaves, Chloe O'Brian begs Jack to risk being made and save Paige. After a moments hesitation, Jack reconsiders and saves Paige's life, taking down 2 armed gunmen with 2 well placed shots over a distance of around 60 – 70 meters. HK USP In order to delay Kalil Hasan longer so that CTU can establish satellite bandwidth, Jack stages the robbery of a gas station wearing a balaclava. While disarming the customers of their cell phones and wallets, Jack purposely stumbles across Hasan's chrome Heckler and Koch USP pistol. He takes it, acting as though he had no idea the man was armed. HK USP Compact (with and without suppressor) Jack Bauer's countiues to use his weapon of choice from Day 3, the Heckler and Koch USP Compact 9mm handgun. He uses this throughout the entire day, including with an attached suppressor during the one-man-rescue of Secretary of Defense James Heller and his love interest Audrey Raines at the time of day 4. Jack uses his USP Compact in countless encounters with enemy forces. Microtech H.A.L.O. III In Episode 6: 12pm - 1pm, Jack Bauer sneaks into the terrorist compound in an attempt to rescue James Heller and Audrey Raines, he finds Audrey first and hands her the knife. He tells her to use it if she has to. The knife was a Microtech HALO flick-knife. Later she did use it to stab Omar in the leg when he was about to kill her - evidently, opening up a line of sight for both Jack Bauer and the marines. A joint-counter offensive put Omar down. Throwing knife (Strider MG Dagger) Episode 6: 12pm - 1pm: During the final moments of Secretary of Defense Heller's rescue, ranking extremist Omar steps forth with Audrey Raines at gunpoint. Having just run out of bullets, both Jack and Heller surrender their weapons. Purposely, Jack takes his time placing his pistol down - in sight - for Omar, while with his other hand he retrieves a small throwing knife from his back pocket. Waiting for Audrey's quick decision to stab Omar in the leg, he takes action in throwing the blade into his throat. A second later, when Audrey falls clear, the marines on the hill give Omar a burst each from their assault weapons. Kalashnikov AKMS After successfully diverting the execution of James Heller over the internet, Jack Bauer evacuates with him to collect Audrey and leave. During their shootout, Bauer drops a terrorist with an AKMS assault rifle. He steps over and picks up the gun, using its bullets later on before the marines arrive as backup. Glock 20 In Episode 8, when Audrey Raines believes she can ID a man she recognized at the terrorist compound from a security video of a party she attended some weeks ago, she and Jack become under attack as more terrorists find out they are there. Men with guns hit the security posts and eventually the security room they are in, killing a guard who was helping them with the footage. Jack collects a gun from another dead officer, a Glock 20, and after making a call, he hands it to Audrey telling her safety is off (in real life Glocks don't have manual safety) and to space out her shots in order to conserve ammunition. Beretta 92FS (suppressed) When Jack and Audrey are pinned they begin to run out of ammunition. Jack runs out into the open behind some bullet-proof glass and finishes off a downed hostile behind a car. He takes his weapon, which is a Beretta 92FS with an attached suppressor, and uses it to continue holding off the enemy. Unfortunately, he completely runs out of ammo as does Audrey. The men begin to advance to kill them, when Tony Almeida appears for the first time, shooting them all dead. Remington 870 After the blackout, Jack Bauer and Paul Raines fallback to a totalled gunstore. Jack overpowers the owners and snatches their Remington 870 pump action 12 gauge shotgun. Ruger Mini-14/GB After the blackout when Paul and Jack fall back in the gunstore along with the 2 owners who are assisting, Jack Bauer takes out many commandos with his Ruger Mini 14/GB hunting rifle. After falling back into the store, Jack discards the long-range rifle. Mossberg 590 Another resort for Jack Bauer during the gunstore shootout is the Mossberg 590 shotgun fitted with ghost ring sights. During his takedown of a commando however, Bauer only uses the 'pump' function. Jack might have just chose the pump-action for the sake of accuracy. Pneu Dart model 179B In the course of 2am - 3am (Episode 20), Jack Bauer and a team of CTU Tactical Team field agents (including Curtis Manning and Howard Bern) covertly infiltrate the Chinese consulate with the objective to extract Lee Jong - a scientist working on the Chinese nuclear weapons program, now freelancing for Habib Marwan. Bauer stressed to his team that it was a black operation, and use of lethal force was prohibited. The entire time Jack was on the inside, he only used a non-lethal tranquilizer gun. Season 5 Glock 19 Jack keeps a Glock 19 as a backup sidearm during the events of Day 5, Jack was watching a live news broadcast of the assassination of David Palmer on his TV. When a knock at the door startled him, he immediately pulled a Glock model 19 from under his lounge cushion. At the end of the hour, its shown that Jack brought the gun with him in his messenger bag, as for when he, Chloe and Derek are spotted and targeted, he hands Chloe the Glock pistol and tells her to head into the refinery. During the interrogation of Collette Stenger in "Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm," Jack upper-cuts the Marshal guarding her holding room, drawing his Glock 19 sidearm as his body slid down the wall. Jack uses this gun to threaten Stenger. M18 Smoke Grenade Jack throws three M18 Smoke grenades to cover the helicopter while taking cover at the oil refinery. HK USP Compact (with and without suppressor) In Day 5 Jack Bauer's primary sidearm is the Heckler and Koch USP Compact. He has this gun from start to finish, and is used in: * The shootout with Haas' men, and the depart of Haas - "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" * Entry into Rossler's building - "Day 5: 1:00pm-2:00pm" * Rendezvous with Nathanson - "Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm" * Questions for Henderson - "Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm" * Stealthy insertion at the gas plant - "Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm" * The trade-off: Evelyn's daughter Amy for the evidence - "Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm" * Jack Bauer verus Christopher Henderson over the evidence at the airport - "Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am" * Re-take the Natalia - "Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am" * The trial of Charles Logan - "Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am" SIG-Sauer P225 In "Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am," when the CTU Tactical Team makes an assault on the sieged airport, Jack manages to cut free of his restraints and collect a SIG-Sauer P225 handgun from the floor. He used it to accurately take down several terrorists, as well as prevent Anton Beresch from committing suicide. However, Beresch soon after completed the task. Microtech HALO On numerous occasions in Day 5, Jack resorted to the use of his Microtech HALO3 LTD Tactical SBT knife, whether it had been for a silent take down or to threaten to cut somebody's eye out. Surgical scissors In the finale to the physical combat fight between Jack and a hired assassin, Bauer puts an end to the intruder by grabbing a pair of medical-grade surgical scissors from the floor and stabbing them into his enemy's neck. Jack finishes him by slamming his palm into the end of the tool, stabbing them in to the hilt. CZ-75B (with and without suppressor) "Day 5: 2:00pm-3:00pm," when the terrorists planted a canister of nerve gas in the shopping mall's air vents, Jack Bauer manages to get a hold of a CZ-75B handgun from off one of the men and chase them throughout the shopping mall. However, action with this suppressed pistol was short-lived as Jack sacrificed pursuit in order to help save civilian lives. Hours later, "Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am," during the CTU re-take of the submarine Natalia, Jack is engaged in a wrestle over another pistol with one of Beirko's men. The gun was another CZ-75B. HK SL8 The trade-off: Evelyn Martin's daughter Amy for the evidence. Jack Bauer and Wayne Palmer split up to cover positions around the focal point where Martin meets Henderson. Jack climbs the scaffolding and ups a ramp, finding the location of Henderson's sniper 'Bravo position'. After slitting his throat, Jack assumes command of his Heckler and Koch SL8 semi-automatic sniper rifle. HK P2000 Christopher Henderson was Jack Bauer's nemesis during Day 5. He trained him, he became him, even the characteristics and physical appearance of the two were alike. Another feature throughout Day 5 of 24 was the fact Henderson used a Heckler and Koch P2000 pistol, which is quite similar to Jack's own weapon of choice, the USP Compact. During "Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am," the writing on the side of the pistol is clearly presented after Jack gives the gun to Audrey Raines and leaves. Audrey threatens Henderson several times with the gun, during which we can clearly see the weapon's model nomenclature. Benchmade 9130 Auto Stryker Episode 22: Christopher Henderson's plan backfires when CTU doesn't trust his judgement. Curtis and the Tac team enter downstairs while Jack enters through a skylight in Malina's bedroom. He presents and uses his Benchmade 9130 Auto Stryker for the first time upon entry. S&W Mod. 4506 After the capture of Joseph Malina, Jack Bauer confiscated the gun given to Christopher Henderson. This gun was originally Malina's Smith & Wesson Model 4506, palmed off to Henderson before CTU hit the house. Malina resorted to a Glock 18 on full automatic after Henderson took the S&W. Before the counter-attack on the Russian nuclear submarine, Henderson tells Jack he's not going anywhere without a gun. He says he knows he has Malina's .45 in his bag. Jack gives him the gun, having discretely emptied the bullets into his bag. Microtech Makora Jack used a Microtech Makora to stab Bierko's technician in the neck, inside the Natalia submarine. Season 6 Piece of firewood Jack's first weapon for Day 6 was a branch of firewood, used to knock down Hamri Al-Assad's guard in order to obtain a firearm. SIG Sauer P229R ]] Episode 2 ("Day 6: 7:00am-8:00am"), Jack Bauer races the Marine air-strike on Hamri Al-Assad's location. Before he goes in to get Al-Assad, Jack takes down a patrolling guard outside and takes his SIG Sauer P229R. HK USP Compact (with and without suppressor) Once Jack is cleared to work alongside of the CTU TAC team and Curtis Manning, he is re-armed with his weapon of choice, the Heckler and Koch USP Compact. Jack keeps this for the entire Day, using during the following situations: * The death of Curtis Manning - "Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am" * The rescue of Morris O'Brian and the dismantle of a nuclear suitcase - "Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm" * The rescue of Milo and Marilyn - "Day 6: 3:00pm-4:00pm" * Interrogation of Russian Consul Anatoly Markov - "Day 6: 5:00pm-6:00pm" * Assault on 1530 Hillcrest where Victor and his accomplices worked. - "Day 6: 7:00pm-8:00pm" * Solo war on Fayed's final safezone and securing the nukes - "Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm" * Trade-off for Audrey Raines - "Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am" * Oil rig shootout - "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am" SIG Sauer P226R After Irv and his accomplice (Graem Bauer's henchmen) take Phillip Bauer and Jack Bauer out to be executed, Jack and his father escape and kill the captors. The weapon Jack takes from his attacker is a SIG Sauer P226. Mossberg 590 Episode 8 ("Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm") of Day 6, when Abu Fayed has Morris O'Brian hostage in an apartment building, Jack Bauer leads the CTU TAC Team that makes an assault on the room. They breach through the wall a second before O'Brian could be shot, and Jack Bauer leapt through the smoke cloud with a Mossberg 590 pump-action shotgun. NATO Military OTF Vasili drew a NATO Military OTF after Jack tried to escape in the Russian consulate - however Jack disarmed him. After killing Vasili he took the knife himself and used it to cut his bonds. Makarov PM/PMM During Jack Bauer's infiltration into the Russian consulate he escaped his captors. Whilst on the run, Jack used the Russian's standard issue firearm, the Makarov pistol. Monkey wrench During the hand-to-hand fight with Abu Fayed, Jack resorts to swinging a monkey wrench he finds on the floor of the workshop. The weapon was short-lived. Beretta Px4 Storm Beretta Px4 Storm Jack after breaking from holding during the siege on CTU Jack takes this from a dead CTU guard during the siege on CTU, and uses it to kill one of Zhou's men. It then transforms into a SIG Sauer P228 (see below). SIG Sauer P228 For a brief period in Episode 20, Jack picks up a black SIG Sauer P228 (either from a security guard, or Mike Doyle). He aims this at Nadia Yassir, Doyle, and the CTU TAC Team who blow-torch through a locked door to reach him and Audrey Raines. After the stand off, Jack lowers and drops the gun to the floor. This weapon also appears in Jack Bauer's hands during the siege of CTU. He acquires another Beretta Px4 Storm from a dead guard, but after Jack shoots one of Zhou's men on the staircase, the next shot shows him carrying the P228. HK G36C Carbine During the siege of CTU, Jack Bauer breaks free from holding and battles a couple of the assailants, when which, he upgrades from a pistol to a Heckler and Koch G36C carbine. He locates Marilyn Bauer and her son Josh. He attempts to help them escape the building, as it seems that the Chinese are after him. He later uses the weapon to stop a fan so that Josh can crawl into the vents. HK MP7A1 Personal Defense Weapon In the final hour of Day 6, Bill Buchanan flies Jack Bauer out to the oil rig which Phillip Bauer is holding Josh Bauer (and the Chinese are aiding their escape). During the frontal attack, Jack gears up with a Heckler and Koch MP7A1 PDW. The MP7 is a new variety of SMG, chambered in 4.6mm ammunition. Colt Gov't/M1911 Series 80 When Phillip Bauer is attempting to take a small boat out to meet with the Chinese submarine, Josh Bauer sees the opportunity to take his grandfather's Colt Government .45 ACP handgun. After shooting him, Jack finds them near the water level of the oil rig and takes the gun from Josh. After Josh leaves to get to the helicopter, Jack uses the weapon to attempt to take him into custody. Beretta 92FS (suppressed) Within the final minutes of Day 6, Jack Bauer uses force to see Audrey Raines. During his words with James Heller, he threatens him with a Beretta 92FS handgun. Redemption Glock 19 Jack Bauer uses a Glock 19 as his standard weapon of choice throughout most of Redemption. It is initially Carl Benton's, and Jack gathers two of the guns before the strike on the school. It is used on the African rebels that attack at the school, to fend off the swooping helicopter, and during the street-shootout before the evacuation. TNT explosive Among other things, Carl Benton has some TNT explosive hidden away in the lockbox under his bed. This is the same compartment where Jack receives his first arms. On three occasions Jack hides and tosses the explosives to either kill or distract rebels. Ontario 102 Spec Tactical Hunter Jack carried a knife throughout Redemption. He uses it to take down an African rebel during the storm on the school. AKS-47 Jack Bauer collects an AKS-47 from a fallen rebel and uses it to take several more down when they attack the school searching for the children. It is one of the primary weapon for the African militia. Type-84S Due to a continuity error, Jack Bauer's AKS-47 changes into a Norinco Type 84S after he ducks behind the tree while avoiding rebel gunfire. Short Magazine Lee-Enfield (SMLE) No.4 Mk.I Carl Benton owns a Short Magazine Lee-Enfield (SMLE) No.4 Mk.I. This is used during the take down of several African rebels, and is later carried by Jack. While Benton created a distraction, Jack used the SMLE to shoot out critical flight components in the helicopter flown by Iké Dubaku. Season 7 HK USP Compact Jack was given his weapon of choice back after he worked with the FBI. He used this weapon to; *Raid a docked ship belonging to Tony Almeida - "Day 7: 9:00am-10:00am." *Helping Tony escape from the FBI building and held off security - "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am." *Raided the Iké Dubaku compound - "Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm." *Rescue Henry Taylor in Dubaku's hideout - "Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm." *Kill Dubaku's Driver - "Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm" *Help prevent the White House siege by Benjamin Juma, Ngozi, and others - "Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm" Glock 19 Jack Bauer took this gun from Renee Walker while escaping the FBI building he used a sleeper move on Renee and then took her gun. He used it when escaping from the building with Tony, although it briefly changed to an HK USP during the scene. Beretta 92FS Somewhere during 11am-12pm, Jack and Tony went into Emerson's hideout. Suspecting he was set up, he attacked Morgan and used Morgan's Beretta 92FS to hold him hostage and to convince Emerson that he was on his side, where he later released him and dropped the gun. Later, at around 6:30pm, he took a Beretta from a marine and threatened Bill Buchanan with it, as he prepared to interrogate Ryan Burnett in the White House. HK MP7A1 Personal Defense Weapon Jack used an MP7 submachine gun during the kidnap of the Matobos from 167 Foxhall Road. Later, after tracking the Matobos to the Ritter Building, Jack, Tony and Bill broke into the complex, where Jack shot and killed several guards with this MP7. Smith & Wesson SW99 David Emerson gave Jack a SW99 to kill Renee Walker with, but Jack just shot her in the neck to keep her alive. ASW338LM rifle Anticipating that Nichols' men would kill Tony once he handed them the Matobos, Jack took cover in a high spot of Northwoods Airfield, where he killed the to-be-killer, and fired a warning shot at Nichols, making him surrender his weapon. DKW Sandshark struggles with Vossler]] Corrupt Secret Service agent Edward Vossler pulled this knife during 3pm-4pm. After a brief struggle, Jack grabbed Vossler's arm and stabbed the knife into his stomach, killing him. Advanced Taser M26 ]] After entering the White House and subduing Bill Buchanan, Jack took an Advanced Taser M26 from a marine and used it to incapacitate Ryan Burnett. He then used the device to repeatedly shock Burnett in order to coerce him in to giving up information about a possible terrorist attack. He also used the taser to destroy an intercom. H&K G36C During the FBI's rescue operation on the White House, Jack took a Heckler & Koch G36C carbine from a fallen Juma commando and took out two other soldiers while prone on the ground. Letter opener At 951 Deerbrook Avenue, Jack grabbed a curved blade letter opener and used it to threaten Blaine Mayer. He pocketed the knife after Mayer agreed to help him. Screwdriver & wooden post ]] At a construction site, after getting into a fight with John Quinn, Jack threw a screwdriver into his chest. He then picked up a wooden post which he used to drive the tool into Quinn's heart, killing him. Custom M4/CQBR Jack Bauer used a heavily modded M4/CQBR Mk18 rifle with (with suspressor, Aimpoint Comp M4 sight, Aimpoint flip to side magnifier and custom rear stock) during the shootout with the Starkwood mercenaries. SIG Sauer P228 at gunpoint]] After his daughter was threatened by Cara Bowden, Jack was forced to release Tony Almeida from custody. He drew his gun on Renee Walker and another FBI agent, and took their weapons: a Glock 19 and a SIG Sauer P228. He held them at gunpoint with the P228, although it kept switching into a Glock 19 in several shots. After releasing Tony, he gave the P228 to him. Scalpel After being captured by Tony Almeida, three surgeons prepared to operate on Jack to harvest the prion variant from his body. He grabbed a scalpel from a nearby trolley and killed two of the surgeons with it, before choking the remaining doctor to death. Season 8 Heckler and Koch USP Compact Jack took a USP compact from Victor Aruz in episode 1 and also got another from the CTU Armory in episode 2. It was his signature weapon during Day 8, using it when recovering the fuel rods, protecting President Hassan and taking revenge on the Russian conspirators. Microtech LUDT Jack had a Microtech LUDT knife with him in the first episode of the season, using it to cut a strip of material from a mattress in order to bind Victor Aruz's gunshot wound. Fire axe men]] Jack ambushed two hitmen with a fire axe, hitting one in the chest and pushing the other off 8 flights of stairs. Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW Jack took an MP5K-PDW from the Red Square hitman and carried it until he got Victor Aruz to Cole Ortiz. Bread knife After Renee unintentionally stabbed Jack, he took the bread knife from his midriff and threw it into Lugo Elson's throat, as he prepared to fire on Renee. Jumper cables During his interrogation, Jack grabbed the jumper cables with his feet and shocked Dimitri. Paragon OTF ATKO Model 10 TP Jack took a Paragon OTF knife from Dimitri, and used it to cut his bonds. He later stabbed Bazhaev's man with the knife when he tried to check the fuse box. Beretta 92FS Jack took a Beretta 92 from Dimitri in Bazhaev's restaurant and shot two henchmen through door. Later, he took a Beretta off a NYPD police officer and then disassembled it in Episode 20. Steyr SPP Jack took a Steyr SPP from Andre and used it in the shootout in Bazhaev's restaurant. M4A1 Jack used an M4A1 with an EOTech 517 holographic sight in the shootout with Ali and his snipers. Model 7920M Mini Bang During the shootout with soldiers in Day 8: 5:00am-6:00am, Jack drew several 7920M flashbang grenades, although he used them as smoke grenades in the episode. Later, in Day 8: 10:00am-11:00am, he drew another of the grenades at 141 Juniper Valley Road, but didn't use it. In the following episode he used it when escaping from 14633 12th Street, this time as a flashbang device true to their purpose. Heckler and Koch MP7A1 Jack was given at least 1 HK MP7A1 by Jim Ricker, which he used when confronting Cole and his men at 141 Juniper Valley Road. Taurus Judge Jack used a Taurus Judge with .410 shot shells when rescuing Dana Walsh at 14633 12th Street. This is one the one weapons he got from Jim Ricker. Microtech Combat Troodon Jack used a Microtech Troodon with Wharncliffe-style blade to carve open Pavel Tokarev's stomach to extract Pavel's SIM card, as well as revenge for killing Renee Walker. Colt Model 933 Jack used the Model 933 with a C-More Sight to wound one of the Secret Service agents when attacking Charles Logan's motorcade. M26 MASS (Modular Accessory Shotgun System) Jack was given was this weapon by Jim Ricker and used it to create a hole in Charles Logan's limo windscreen. ALSG978 After breaking through Charles Logan's windscreen, Jack pushed an ALSG978 CS gas grenade into the vehicle to force Logan outside. Remington 870 Jack used an 870 in the attack on Mikhail Novakovich. He never fired it on screen but was seen chambering a shell in the car park. Microtech Scarab When infiltrating Mikhail Novakovich's office, Jack was stabbed by one of the guards using a Microtech Scarab. However Jack grabbed the knife and forced it into the man's stomach, killing him. Fireplace poker Jack used a fireplace poker to impale Mikhail Novakovich through the stomach. FN SCAR-L Jack used an FN SCAR-L with a scope, laser designator and bipod to threaten Charles Logan, and almost assassinated Russian President Yuri Suvarov with it. Live Another Day Glock 17 ]] Jack Bauer took a Glock 17 from Miller and shot at other CIA agents with it before discarding it. Later, he took Erik Ritter's Glock when escaping CIA custody and held Dean at gunpoint with it. He was made to drop it by Kate Morgan. In episode 3 he grabbed another Glock from an armed police officer and shot two protesters with it. HK P30 ]] From episode 2 onwards, Jack's weapon of choice was the HK P30. He used it to hold Open Cell at gunpoint, and later in West Ealing he held Mick hostage with the weapon. He also drew it in the toilets of The Vauxhall Griffin after discovering Derrick Yates's body. During the penultimate episode, he used it with a suppressor. Balisong knife In Basher's flat, Jack grabbed a balisong knife and slashed Basher's throat, before stabbing one of his men to death with it. SIG-Sauer P226R At Willoughby House, after being authorized by the president to take in Margot Al-Harazi, Jack loaded up a SIG-Sauer P226R, but was not seen using it. Steyr M9-A1 Jack took a Steyr M9-A1 from Karl Rask and used it to kill several of Rask's henchmen. Heckler & Koch HK416 Jack used a suppressed Heckler & Koch HK416 with EOTech sight during the assault on the Letitcia freighter. Cleaver During a shootout with guards on the Letitcia, Jack grabbed a cleaver in the ship's galley and threw it at one of the guards, killing him. SOG-TAC Auto Before entering Cheng's control room on the Letitcia, Jack took out an SOG-TAC Auto with straight satin drop point blade. He stabbed one of Cheng's men in the neck with the blade and used him as a human body shield. Katana Jack took a nearby Katana blade and put the sword on the neck of Cheng Zhi to force him to confess on screen that he was alive and was responsible for the sinking of the Chinese aircraft carrier Shenyang. He then decapitated Cheng with it as revenge for having Audrey murdered. See also * On-screen kills by Jack Bauer Category:Jack Bauer Category:Weapons on 24 Category:Lists